


The One-Two Punch

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce needs a new bodyguard.  Though unorthodox, Dick Grayson just may be the man he needs.





	The One-Two Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU--bodyguard

Bruce frowned at the young man in front of him. He had his résumé in front of him, but paper only told him so much.

“And you’re sure you can handle this type of job?” Bruce asked.

The man—Dick, he said his name was—smiled. “Wouldn’t have applied if I couldn’t.”

“You’re not exactly the type I usually see,” Bruce said.

Dick, who was all of 5’7”, laughed. “I know. I should be a head taller and about a hundred pounds heavier. Trust me, those guys can’t do what I can.”

“I have a lot of enemies. You’ll need to be on watch constantly.”

“I can do that.”

“You may have to deal with guns.”

“I’ve had experience.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Do you carry?”

“No,” Dick said, his face tense. “I know how to handle them, but I don’t if I can help it.”

Bruce nodded. “Well, I’m willing to give you a try.” He stood and held out his hand.

Dick hopped to his feet and shook Bruce’s hand. “You won’t regret it, Mr. Wayne.”

“I’d better not.”

That night, as the two of them exited Wayne Enterprises, two men got between them and the waiting car.

“It’s the end for you, Wayne,” one of them said, pulling a gun.

Dick stepped in front of Bruce. “Gentlemen, please. Let’s be reasonable.”

He knocked the gun out of the man’s hand, whirling around to kick away the other goon’s gun. Guns down, Dick punched like a flash, gut, chest, face. Before the first man fell, Dick had moved on to the second one. His punch trio worked again, and the man fell. The first man got back to his feet, but a swift kick from Dick knocked him down again. Dick finished with a roundhouse kick to the second goon just as he rose, until they both were lying flat on the pavement. He bent down and collected the guns, unloading them before tossing them back, pocketing the shells.

Dick turned around, a smile on his face. “Well, can I keep the job?”

Bruce stared at him in awe.

Dick waved a hand in front of him. “Boss?”

“I think I’m in love,” Bruce said.

Dick laughed. “I get that a lot.”

“Who trained you?” Bruce asked as they got into the car.

“I’ve had a few. I ended up here when I was a kid. I trained at Wildcat’s gym in boxing. Then I ended up spending my early twenties with an ex-mercenary. He taught me most of the moves I use. Just, I do it less violently.”

Bruce shook his head. “Unbelievable. You didn’t include that on your résumé. Why?”

Dick flushed. “I didn’t just train with him. I lived with him for the same time. It was an...interesting affair.”

“Why did you leave?” Bruce asked, his mouth dry.

“I learned everything I could from him. And I couldn’t stand his possessiveness anymore.”

“I see,” Bruce said. “Would you consider living with me? I mean, as a bodyguard.”

Dick grinned and set his hand on top of Bruce’s. “I’d be happy to.”


End file.
